


Your brother's debt

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan hadn't gotten shot in the head and followed Remy off the island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your brother's debt

'Hey, Logan, you're okay?' Remy ran through the debris to the fallen man.

'I'm fine. Where are the kids?'

'Safe. Xavier has them.'

'Xavier?'Logan asked.

'Rich mutant guy. He has some kind of school for people like us together with this Magneto.'

'Why didn't you go with him?'

Remy shrugged: 'You'll need my help to get off of the island. Come on.'

They passed Kayla's corpse and Logan stopped for a moment.

'Did you know her?' Remy asked. The dead woman reminded him a bit of Emma.

'No.' Logan answered in a rough voice: 'I didn't.'

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

Remy had told him in no uncertain terms that he would kick Logan out of his plane if he damaged it so Logan kept his hands tightly wrapped around each other in his lap.

'Did you see Stryker?' Remy asked tensely after the take-off.

'He shot me but I don't know what happened to him.'

'And Creed?' If possible Remy's voice became even tauter: 'Did you kill him?'

'No.' was all Logan said but Remy threw him a sharp look: 'Why not?'

'He's my brother.' Remy drew a harsh breath at that but countered.

'He's a monster.'

'I know that.'

'I hope that helps you sleep at night.' Remy muttered sarcastically.

'He did something to you.'

'If he's your brother as you say then you know what he's capable of and you saw what Stryker is capable of. Do I really need to spell it out for you what they did to us? To me?'

Logan kept quiet after that as did Remy.

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

'Here we are, back in New Orleans.'

'Remy-'Logan began and stretched a hand out to touch him but Remy recoiled immediately.

'Don't.' He said warningly: 'I think it's best if you leave and never come back.'

'I'm sorry.' Logan offered but Remy merely shrugged: 'I'll kill Creed if he sets a foot into my city.'

'I doubt that he will still work for Stryker.'

'And I doubt that that will stop him.'

'You could come with me. I can protect you.'

'I believe you established today that you can't kill your brother and in my experience death would be the only thing that could stop Creed.'

'Quit dancing around it, kid.' Logan growled. The red in Remy's eyes was his only warning before an explosion slammed him backwards into a wall.

'I was your brother's chew toy for two years. I was payment.' Remy yelled: 'Stryker left me in Creed's hands after he was finished with his experiments on me. And you know the worst thing: without your brother raping me every time he was there I wouldn't even be alive anymore.' He stood now directly in front of Logan, his eyes still red but he held nothing in his hands he could charge.

'You let this monster loose on the world. And I thought you were different.' The last words were whispered too softly for a normal human to understand but Logan heard them.

'Call me when you need help.' Logan said and gave Remy a piece of paper. He realized that for now his presence was too hurtful for Remy but he would keep an eye on the boy. By now not only Victor but also Stryker had to have to realize who helped Logan on Three Miles Island.

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

'I thought I told you to never come back.' Remy said when he turned around to see Logan snapping the necks of one of Stryker's men while Remy blew up one of their vehicles with his cards.

'What makes you think I take orders?' Logan threw back. Fighting side at side with Remy was vastly different to fighting with Victor but they still managed to take out Stryker's group. Victor hadn't intervened but Logan could smell him, knew that his brother was watching them.

'It's been what? Fifteen weeks. Did you miss that early?' Remy grinned and Logan could smell his excitement.

'God.' Logan shook his head to hide his own smile.

'Seriously, Logan. What are you doing here?'

'Telling my brother that I don't share.' Logan dragged Remy into a rough kiss.


End file.
